Object
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: No tengo ningun impedimento a que me toques. Severus se has astiado de Lucius, pero aun asi no puede dejarlo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora J.K. Rowling, la canción es de una de mis bandas favoritas The Cure.**

**Object**l l 

You know you turn me on  
Eyes so wide and legs so long  
But don't try to talk to me  
I won't listen to your lies  
you're just an object in my eyes

¿Cuantas veces he hecho esto?¿Cuantas veces he acudido a tu presencia sin siquiera planearlo?. Pero, ¿sabes algo?, no estoy tan insano por tu causa, no estoy completamente desquiciado por tus besos, oh no, no estoy tan siquiera cerca de ello. Pero, no hay que negarlo, posees un atractivo inalcanzable, motivo por el cual muchos me odian, un atractivo que me toco incluso a mi, un ser completamente razonable y existencialista, un ser, que hasta el momento en que te conocio, creía que nunca iba a fijarse en una cara bonita, sino encontraria alguien igual a él, alguien pensante, alguien que tuviera poco o nada de preocupación por su apariencia.

Pero mira, aquí me tienes, llegando a tu primer llamado, llegando al primer susurro de mi nombre, podria decirse que casi al simple pensamiento en mi, sin importar lo corto que sea. Y, te podrias sentir orgulloso de eso, orgulloso de que alguien tan mezquino como yo, al parecer halla caido en tus garras; orgulloso de saber que nadie puede resistir tus encantos, tu sonrisa.

Sophisticated smile  
You seduce in such fine style  
But don't try to fool me  
Because I can see through your disguise  
You're just an object in my eyes

Pero estas viviendo en una mentira, una absurda y burda mentira. Tu imaginas y juras que yo estoy completamente perdido en ti, que daria cualquier cosa por ti, tu crees que seria capas de entregar mi cordura, mi paciencia, mi vida y mi alma, solo por volverte a tener en mis brazos; y nada de eso es cierto, me gustas, eso no puedo negarlo; me atraes mucho, demasiado para mi cordura, pero tu eres solo una estampa, tu eres para mi solo un objeto para mis ojos.

Desde hace tiempo estas hablando, no se de que demonios estas esperando una respuesta, la verdad ni siquiera me interesa, seguro son de aquellas banalidades que acostumbras a tratar, ese estupido rito a tu cuerpo, que termina hastiando a cualquier persona. Asiento a tu pregunta, simulando estar al tanto de lo que hablas. Y te lo crees.  
¡Que estupido!.

Ahora tratas de provocarme, de hacerme sentir incomodo ante tu presencia, y sabes que lo vas a lograr, que no importa cuanto lo intente, nunca pongo resistencia ante tus caricias, pero ya no soy victima de tus mentiras, ahora conozco perfectamente lo que hay detrás de aquel disfraz, de aquella máscara y entendi que solo eres un objeto para mis ojos.

But I don't mind  
I just don't care  
I've got no objection  
To you touching me...

Ya no me importa nada, tocame, besame, envenename, quedate, dejame. Ya nada importa, he descubierto lo poco que me importas, pero lo mucho que me atraes, porque eres una droga para mis ojos, no eres mas que eso, pero a la vez tan necesaria, que no puedo protestar por aquellos besos que me das, por aquellas caricias que me regalas, por aquellas palabras que aunque falsas, son pronunciadas por tu fina voz y me hacen volver a soñar.

Object object object object...

Pero, date cuenta de que solo eres un objeto, un objeto nada mas que eso para mi, un objeto para mi cuerpo, para mi cerebro, mi tacto, mi gusto, mi olfato, mi oido; pero nunca haras parte de un objeto para mi alma, nunca seras la otra parte que complemente mi espiritu.

You know just what to do  
Lick your lips  
And I want you  
But don't try to hold me  
Because I don't want any ties  
You're just an object in my eyes

Sabes como me gusta cada cosa que haces, conoces cada punto debil de mi, pero nunca conoceras mis verdaderos sentimientos. Crees que es a mi al que le duele cuando nos separamos, piensas que sueño contigo todas las noches, pretendes hacerme creer que luego de cada encuentro sera el ultimo, creyendo que voy a venirte a rogar que me aceptes de nuevo, creyendo que has impuesto en mi una atadura, una atadura que según tu, va a mantenerme atado a ti por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero la eternidad es un término muy grande, ni siquiera en los libros se ha escrito algo que dure tal extensión de tiempo, pero, parece que para ti ese termino existe y crees que lo marcaste en mi, que lo dejaste impreso en mi cual tatuaje.

No estas tan siquiera cerca de la verdad, podria repudiarte, odiarte como no tienes idea, podria abandonarte y darte a conocer quien es el que necesita de quien, tal vez me doliera, pero, estoy seguro que doleria en tu ser mucho mas.

Pero eres una droga, algo divino y casi inalcanzable, algo que me hizo volver a sentir vivo, algo que me hace feliz, porque no existe nada que desees de mi, nada mas que mi mera presencia, porque no me atas con nada, con ninguna ley moral o divina, porque no exiges ser el unico en mi vida, porque contigo tengo la libertad como con ninguna otra persona.

But I don't mind  
I just don't care  
I've got no objections  
To you touching me...

Ahora estas sobre mis piernas, murmurando en mis oidos, pasando tu pequeña lengua por mi mejillas, mi sien, mi ojos, por toda mi cara, bajando, y tomando rumbos mucho mas peligrosos, algo que debilita mi sensatez y dejo que me lleves a un mundo jamas soñado, al mundo de fantasias en el que vives, a ese mundo que tu creaste en tus sueños de gloria y felicidad frustrados, a ese mundo al que quieres llegar algun dia.

Pero, no esperes que yo sea el que te conduzca de la mano a ese mundo, no creas que yo sere quien destruya mi vida para arreglar la tuya, me gustas, me atraes mas de lo que alguien me ha atraido en la vida, pero no te amo, ni siquiera te quiero lo suficiente como a un simple amigo, no despiertas en mi ningun sentimiento de proteccion o de comprensión, la tolerancia que demuestro a todas tus estupidas ideas no son mas que simple y llana hipocresía. Algo que hago para poder tenerte cerca, para que mis ojos sigan embelezados en tu belleza, lo hago para que mi mente te aborrezca cada dia mas, porque eso es lo que me une a ti, el rechazo y la atracción, todo en un mismo sentimiento, todo aunque increíble, haciendo un grandioso equilibrio, aquí en mi corazon.

¿Habra alguna explicación mas logica para describir lo que siento por ti?

Muchas veces me senti como un pequeño insecto atrapado en el nido de una araña. Sentia como te acercabas a mi, y yo no podia hacer nada para impedirtelo, solo rogaba a todas las divinidades que llegaras y acabaras conmigo, lenta, dolorosamente, que dejaras impresos en mi tus secretos, tus deseos.

Me encantaba verte venir hacia mi lenta y sigilosamente, como queriendo que me muriera de la angustia, viendote sonreir porque veias en aquel entonces pensaba que no me atraias en lo mas minimo (Por Merlin, eres un hombre), pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no poner resistencia, deseaba que hicieras lo que tenias que hacer conmigo.

Recuerdo cuando senti tus largos y sedosos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, acariciando lugares inhóspitos, vírgenes hasta entonces. Recuerdo el escalofrio que recorrio todo mi cuerpo cuando senti tu lengua recorriendo mi cara, recuerdo el temblor que causo tu voz en mi oido: "Estate quieto tranquilízate cállate ahora mi precioso chico, no te resistas de esa manera o te amaré aún más, porque ya es demasiado tarde para huír o encender la luz, eres completamente mio esta noche".

You're just an object  
Object object object  
You're just an object

Aquellos dias eras como una aparicion, algo que no pertenecia a este mundo, a mi mundo, pero mirate ahora, tan normal como los demas, pero tan en extremo hermoso que me es imposible abandonarte.

Desearia que fueras para mis ojos y mis sentidos tan vulgar y simple, como lo eres para mi mente, mi cerebro, corazon y alma; pero por mas que lo intento no lo logro, desearia dejarte abandonado, llorando, dejarte en la soledad como un perro, como dias atrás lo hiciste conmigo y con muchos mas, desearia encontrar la forma de hacerte pagar cada dolor, cada sufrimiento, cada espina que has clavado en mi corazon, que cada vez iban penetrando mas, iban llendo mas hondo, hasta que descubri lo que eras: un objeto para mis ojos.

Me levanto de tu lecho, te veo enredado en las sabanas. Antes me parecias tierno, casi un angel, ahora, me pareces tan simple un vulgar como un gato, pero asi igual de hermoso. Ya no me duele dejarte, ahora es algo tan simple que duele. Antes la salida era una atmosfera de melancolia y pena, ahora parece que ni siquiera hay atmosfera, ya ni siquiera siento el aire entrar por mis pulmones.

Tu encanto ha acabado y con ello mis ganas de vivir...¿Qué demonios sera de mi?

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, no me puedo quejar no quedo genialisimo pero aguanta. Ya saben como amo los reviews, asi que opriman el boton lila y dejenme uno.

Traduccion de la cancion:

**Object**

Sabes que me excitas  
Ojos tan grandes y piernas tan largas  
Pero no intentes hablarme  
No escucharé tus mentiras  
Tú sólo eres un objeto para mis ojos

Sonrisa sofisticada  
Seduces con mucho estilo  
Pero no intentes engañarme  
Porque puedo ver a través de tu disfraz  
Tú sólo eres un objeto para mis ojos

Pero me da igual  
No me importa  
No tengo ninguna objeción  
A que me toques...

Objeto objeto objeto objeto ...

Sabes exactamente qué hacer  
Mojas tus labios  
Y te deseo  
Pero no intentes retenerme  
Porque no quiero ninguna atadura  
Tú sólo eres un objeto para mis ojos

Pero me da igual  
No me importa  
No tengo ninguna objeción  
A que me toques...

Eres sólo un objeto  
Obeto objeto objeto  
Eres sólo un objeto


End file.
